


Occupational Hazards

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Kiss Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Based on the kiss prompt: Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing





	Occupational Hazards

Reports. You hated reports. You’d done so many tonight you were going to be dreaming about them. Stars, at the rate it was going, you wouldn’t be dreaming because you wouldn’t be sleeping tonight.

You were going crazy in your office, so you’d retreated to Kylo’s quarters. His bed was more comfortable than your office chair, and it offered some accountability. You’d be less likely to doze off this way.

“Kriff,” you cursed under your breath.

“Language,” Kylo spoke up nonchalantly from behind you.

You scoffed and turned around to shoot him a glare. “Oh, please. I’d like to hear what you’d have to say about all these reports. Oh, that’s right. The commander doesn’t do reports.” You squinted your eyes at him before turning your attention back to your datapad.

“You should take a break,” Kylo said.

You rolled your eyes and ignored him, continuing to tap away at the datapad on your lap.

“Breaks are for the weak. I’m fine. Besides, Hux will be in a mood if I don’t have these done by morning. And no one likes a cranky Hux. I’m doing you a favor.”

Kylo chuckled. “You’re not wrong.” He sat up, scooting closer behind you and resting his chin on your shoulder. “What’s taking so long, anyway?”

You sighed, trying to ignore the beautiful face suddenly right next to yours or the way his hair tickled the back of your neck.

You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. _Focus._

“Well, you see,” you began and lifted up the datapad to show Kylo. “ _Someone_ damaged the control room.” _Swipe._ “And part of the bridge.” _Swipe._ “And some other stuff in the mess hall. And someone else has to fix it.”

You knew you wouldn’t make him feel guilty; he was well beyond that after the third or fourth panel that had to be replaced. You figured he’d enjoyed it at this point. But if he was going to ask stupid questions, that’s the answer he’d get.

Kylo hummed, the deep vibration rolling across your shoulder beneath his chin. He lifted his head, and you thought you’d finally convinced him to leave you alone, until you felt his warm breath behind your ear.

His deep voice shook you. “You really should take a break.”

His plush lips pressed against your neck as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Kylo. Seriously? I have work to - ”

Kylo’s lips were tight against your neck now, his teeth slowly dragging across your skin.

“Kylo. Ren. Stop it. St- ahh.”

You threw your head back in pleasure, moaning as Kylo began to run his hand over your throat.

“Kylo?” you whispered.

“Mm-hm?” he hummed.

“If you don’t want me to tell Hux about us, I suggest you detach yourself from my neck.”

You felt the pressure ease from your skin, sad to feel it go, though you’d never admit it. At least not right now.

Kylo fell back on the bed with a frustrating sigh. “That’s the last time I get between you and your work.”

You shot him a glance and a wink before returning to work. “I learn from the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [TheIndifferentDroid](https://theindifferentdroid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
